Growing-up Saga Part 3 New addiction
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. Twelve years ago Blaine cousin was their surrogate she help them create two sons. Five years ago they adopted a beautiful baby girl. Now they are ready to add another member to the family, but are the kids ready. Klaine with Quinncedes, Pezberry, and Bike friendships


AN: Growing-up Saga can be read separately or in a group. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XOXOXOXO

**Growing-up Saga; Part 3 New addiction**

September 5, 2027

"So have you set down and talk with the kids" Burt ask as he took a seat in the den after they put the kids down for the night

"Not yet dad but we plan to before we see the lawyer next week" Kurt said squeezing Blaine hand they had invited their family to their house for Labor Day Weekend

"While make sure they know their opinion matter" Albert Anderson Blaine dad said

"I agree with Dad here Blaine you know I love you but if mom and dad had ask me if I wanted a baby brother before you were born I would've been better prepared for your arrival" Cooper said

"I would just like to go on record as saying that I love the idea of another grandchild" Carol said smiling

"I agree with Carol and can you get another girl" Bernadette Anderson said

"Mom we will put in the same application we use for Audra" Blaine said

"Are you ready to have another child" Cooper ask

"They wouldn't be talking to us if they weren't honey" Olivia Cooper wife said

"All I'm saying there is a reason why me and Olivia just had two it's not just about wanting and loving a child this is also about time. Like us you guys are hands on parents who have a career that take you away from home at minimum three-seven months a year. Do you have quality time to give to another child?" Cooper ask

"Yes we do we have decide to cut back on our time away. With both of us now having won so many awards and acclaim from the entertainment field we can chose what projects we want." Kurt answered

"That may mean giving up on some great projects but it will also allow us to spend that time with our children" Blaine said knowing where Cooper was coming from. There were times in their childhood where it seem like their parents chose their careers over them, but now as parents themselves they understand that their parents had their best interest at heart.

"While I think it's a joyous accession and we will be here to help you if the kids have any question" Burt said

"That was one of the reason we ask you all to come Dad the other then seeing the boys play" Kurt said

The rest of the evening they talk about the boys football games and how much the other children had grown since they last visit. They never knew they had four little ears listening in they belong to 11 year old Anderson 'Andy' Christopher Hummel and his 13 year old cousin Bradley James Anderson. The boys made their way back to Andy room without the adults knowing they were ever there.

"Wow man you guys are going to get another baby" Bradley said when they close the door to Andy room

"I can't believe it I thought for sure they were going to tell us they were getting a divorce" Andy said

"Will now you know why they were auguring a lot, uncle Kurt probably been crying because uncle Blaine needed more time to think about it, and that's why he was sleeping in the guest room" Bradley said

"I can't believe they want another baby" Andy said

"Why not I think if my parent's careers didn't take them away so much Mom would have that little girl she always wanted." Bradley said

"That's just it my dads already have the girl they wanted" Andy said talking about his 4 year old sister Audra Patti Hummel

"And want girl does Audra have to play with, I have Jonathan and you have Al, but Audra doesn't have anyone" Bradley said talking about his 9 year old brother Jonathan Anderson, and 10 year old cousin Alburtis "Al" Finn Hummel 10

"She has Gwen" Andy said talking about 5 year old Gwendolyn Ann Lopez-Berry

"But she lives with aunties Rae and Tana not here" Bradley said

"I guess your right plus if they get another girl maybe you can come out here more often" Andy said

"Maybe you know my mom cries for Audra every time we leave" Bradley said shaking his head thinking about the last time they caught the plane back to New York his mom had to take sedative.

"Nana and GiGi do too" Andy said as they lay down on their beds

XOXOXO

September 21, 2027

The talk with the kids went two ways Andy and Al where fine with having another baby in the house. Andy even asks if they could make a way so the baby could be a girl. Al wanted to know where the baby would sleep and would they have change sticky diapers now that he and Andy where older. Audra didn't want a new baby at all and whenever anyone brought up the baby she would scream.

Today was their first meeting with Blaine cousin Andrea Cooper-Power who was their surrogate and biological mother of Anderson and Alburtis. A family attorney she assisted them with Audra adoption, she was now happily married for seven years with a son and a daughter.

"Hey guys glad you could make it out today" Andrea said

"We are happy you were able to fit us in so early" Blaine said

"While one call from Aunt Birdie to my dad he was happy to change my schedule." Andrea said

"Are you still having your art show in Settle next month" Kurt asks.

One of the reasons Andrea ask to be their surrogate was because her parents wouldn't pay for art school. The funny thing was while at NYU she still ended up taking some law course and enjoyed it she graduated with a Dual Degree a Master of Arts in History and Juris Doctor. She move back home to California to join the family law firm and married a junior partner at the firm.

"Yes on the 22nd of October you are still coming right" Andrea ask

"Yes we will be there it will also be Rae and San third outing since Isaac was born." Blaine said talking about seven month old Isaac Alejandro Lopez-Berry

"Thanks guys you know how much I love all your friends support. Okay, now I pulled out your old application from Audra adoption. Nothing much has change so I just updated it, before I print it off for you to sign we will review it together, also do you still want an open adoption." Andrea ask

"Yes we wouldn't want the birth family to feel left out of the baby life, you and Patrice are such a big part of the kids' lives" Kurt said not just thinking about his kids but also about Rachel

"And I love being a part of their lives" Andrea said with a small

They spent the next two hours reviewing the application and making some manner changes. Andrea said she would get in contact with them when she had any filers. Kurt and Blaine ended their day with a meeting with Fleetwood Academy Psychologist about Audra behavior and attuned about the new baby. The psychologist along with Audra teacher came up with a plan for her to work on becoming a big sister and activities they could do at home.

XOXOXO

November 16, 2027

"_Hey Blaine call me back as soon as possible"_ Andrea text to Blaine as he was picking the kids up from school

"Andrea you text me" Blaine said as he walk towards Audra classroom

"Are you setting down?"

"Do I need to?"

"Yes"

"Okay I found a seat what's going on"

"I have an applicant"

"This soon"

"Yes how long will it take you and Kurt to get here to go over the information?"

"We can be there in two hours"

"Great I will see you then" Andrea said hanging up the phone

"Daddy why are you sitting here" Audra ask after watching her daddy from her classroom window

"I had to make a call baby girl" Blaine said

"Oh well Mrs. Dentin needs to talk to you" Audra said grabbing his hand all leading him into her classroom

"Hello Mr. Hummel I am pleased to inform that Audra will be the Winter Fairy in the schools Winter Pageant. The speech she needs to learn along with information about her custom are in her backpack. Audra can you grab your back pack" Mrs. Dentin said "Blaine there is one more thing since we have been working with Audra not only have we observer her behavior but also her cognitive development. With your permission we would like to test Audra for the gifted program."

"I will need to talk to Kurt first but I see no reason why we would say no." Blaine said

"Daddy here my speech" Audra said handing Blaine the paper

"This is a big part Audra, Poppa is going to take you fabric shopping for your custom let's say goodbye to Mrs. Dentin and go get your brothers" Blaine said

Before leaving the school Blaine got the information for Andy and Al parts in the Winter Pageant. He was also able to get Mike to take his kids so he could meet with Andrea. After a call to Kurt who said he will come straight from the set.

"Can you believe this" Kurt said when he met Blaine in the parking garage

"No we waited a year before we met Patricia then another five months to hold Audra" Blaine said

"Let's go talk to Andrea" Kurt said

"Hey guy's glad you could come in the file I receive today is on a teenage mom. She's a senior in high school, five months pregnant. When her parents found out two months ago they kick her out the house, she's staying in a group home for girls right now the staff there sent her here when she spoke about giving the baby up from adoption. My colleague had her read over some profiles she pick out you guys along with four others." Andrea said

"Is she sure she want to give the baby up" Blaine asks

"Yes, she has the chase to win a scholarship to Scripps College even after transferring schools" Andrea said

"So the interviews are the next step" Kurt said

"Yes, she wants to do the interview next Saturday" Andrea said

"What time do we need to be here" Blaine ask

"At 3 o'clock" Andrea said

"We will be here" Kurt said

"Okay then I will see you next Saturday" Andrea said

XOXOXO

March 29, 2027

The past four months the Hummel's family life has been on a tail spin. Jamie Dill the seventeen mom chose them as the adoptive parents after two interviews. Jamie was a beautiful girl Blaine thought when they first met her smart with a good head on her shoulders who trusted the wrong boy to be a man. Kurt thought she look like the Unholy Trinity had a daughter with black hair, hazel eyes and standing at 5'8" with a dancer body. They also met Jamie social worker Mrs. Karen Garth a no nonsense woman and her roommate Deanna Rogers a street smart black-latina.

Both Andy and Al football teams went to the championship Andy team lost by one field goal while Al team won by a touchdown form Angela Lopez-Berry. Audra pass the test for the gifted program but Kurt and Blaine decide to let her finish the school year in Mrs. Dentin class.

Ever since finding out the baby would be a girl Audra has been spending more time at the Chang house. Brittany and Mike love having her over so did their youngest daughter Ginger Chang 7 she would tell Audra want to expect next year in the gifted program. While their oldest Josephine Chang 13 would get her to help with the baby of the family 2 year old Mikhail Chang.

Audra would also go to her godmothers the Fabray house Quinn and Mercedes got her to open up a little with the help of their girls Zora, Emily, Toni and Terri. She was doing well in therapy, but was still having trouble with the new baby the main problem she was having was she thought the baby would replace her. Al turned 10 in December, Audra turned 5 in January, and Andy just turned 12 on March 9th.

"Buzz, Buzz,"

"Kurt hit the clock" Blaine said

"It's the phone" Kurt answered back with a yaw

"Oh hello" Blaine said looking at the clock it was 1:42 am

"Is this Blaine Hummel" The voice said

"Yes who's calling?"

"This is Mrs. Garth Jamie Dill social worker"

"Is Jamie okay" Blaine ask waking up

"She's in labor also you should know the baby father showed up at the group home this morning" Mrs. Garth with annoyance in her voice

"Okay what hospital we well be right there" Blaine said

Once Blaine got all the information he and Kurt got dress. Kurt was about to call Brittany and Mike who live the closet to them but then he remembered they were at a conference. Rae and San where out of the question they had the Chang kids so they decided to take the kids with them. Andy and Al where excited but wanted to go back to sleep, Audra didn't want to go at all. They did call Andrea who said she would meet them at the hospital.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel over here"

"Hello Mrs. Garth it good to see you again are we to late" Kurt ask

"No your right on time Jamie roommate Deanna is in the delivery room with her now, and Spencer the baby father and his family are over there" Mrs. Garth said just as Andrea got off the elevator

"Aunt Andrea our baby sister is coming" Al said

"I know buddy" Andrea said "Hey guys are you ready to add to your brood"

"We can't wait" Kurt said

"It's a beautiful baby girl 7lbs 4oz 15inch" Deanna said coming out with a nurse behind her

"You can go see Jamie in a few minutes we are moving her to the maternity ward, the baby is in the nursery who is the father" Nurse Brown told the group

"We are" "I am" Kurt, Blaine and Spencer said at the same time

That's when all hell broke loss between the Goodman on one side and the Hummel's, Andrea, Mrs. Garth and Deanna on the other. Nurse Brown got everyone to calm down and go to a conference room. After two hours of decision the Goodman where going to be able to take the baby girl home with them, because Spencer Nathan Goodman never sign over his parental rights.

During the two hour decision the Hummel's found out the real reason Spencer showed up this morning was he finally told his parents why Jamie left. The Goodman didn't want their granddaughter rise by gay men. The Hummel's where devastated even Andrea, Mrs. Garth and Deanna where sadden by the news.

"It's all my fault" Audra cried out when the Goodman left the room

"No it's not Audra" Blaine said picking her up

"But I didn't want the baby" Audra said burning her face in Blaine shirt

"Yeah at the beginning but you change your mind and help decorate the nursery" Kurt said

"But we won't have a baby" Audra said

"It's okay Audra daddy and poppa will try again" Andy said

"Okay kids lets go home and no school today" Blaine said knowing it was going to be a long day

"Do you guys need help to the car" Andrea ask she didn't like seeing her family this broken

"No we can handle it thanks for all your help Andrea" Blaine said giving her a hug with Audra in his arms

"Call me when you get home" Andrea said watching them leave the conference room

XOXOXOXO

March 31, 2028

"Hey guys thanks for meeting me." Andrea said in the hospital lobby

"You said it was urgent did the Goodman change their minds" Kurt said

"No I am afraid not but I have some news just follow me" Andrea said taking them up to the maternity ward to room 205 "Hello Melody"

"Hi Andrea" Melody said when they entered her hospital room

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel I would like you to meet Melody McMillan and her lawyer Charles Two Rivers" Andrea said

"Hi, nice to meet you" Kurt and Blaine said

"And you as well" Melody said

"Hello" Charles said

"Guys the reason I called you here is because Melody was here the other night and she overheard everything" Andrea said

"I stop Andrea in the hallway and ask her about your adoption profile when she said you wanted any health baby no matter the ethnicity." Melody said

"Yes we would" Kurt said

"How do fell about multiples" Melody said as a rouge color claim her chestnut face

"What" Blaine ask

"Ms. McMillan is pregnant with triplets we have been try to find a family who will take all three babies." Charles said

"The doctors have put me on bed rest and since I don't have any family out here I have to stay in the hospital. The babies are fine and health for 28 weeks" Melody said

"What about the father" Blaine ask

"Mr. Ford sign over his parental rights 3 months ago" Charles said

"And you just want to hand your baby over to us" Kurt ask

"I know this isn't ordinary but after I saw what happen to you all the other night I felt like I could help you. Then when I spoke with Andrea about you she sent me your profile in which you ask for an open adoption. I would love to see the babies grow up and be a part of their lives in any way possible. In the next two years my life will be busy I will be graduating from UCLA with Master of Public Policy and the Master of Business Administration degrees." Melody said

"We have been trying for two and a half months but so far all potential parents have either just wanted one or two of the babies. Melody wouldn't speak to anyone who wanted a close adoption." Charles said

"Are you sure you want us to adopt your babies and how does your family fell." Kurt ask

"Yes I am as for family it was just me and my Mom out here she died last year of breast cancer. I have aunts, uncles, and cousin in Texas, Florida and the rest are still on the U.S. Virgin Islands they understand my decision. I have a question for you can you raises these triplets in a loving care environment." Melody ask with sparkles in her green eyes

"Yes we can" Blaine said hugging Kurt

"Then let's sign the papers" Andrea said

XOXOXOXO

May 10, 2028

"Let me see, let me see" Audra said

"Me first" Al said

"Everyone will get a chase" Blaine

"Okay everyone take a seat on the sofa and we can take a picture" Kurt said

They place Alexander the oldest in Audra lap, Aubrey in Al lap and the youngest Amanda in Andy lap. Everyone came over to take pictures of the Hummel children Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe it their family was complete six children three boys and girls they couldn't be happier.


End file.
